Peter Parker
History To be revealed soon. Personality Peter is also a strong willed hero, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him forward. Despite being a hero, Spider-Man is nerdy, awkward, and shy. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. He at times is seen as the class clown in every group he is in. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. He is more of a loner and prefers not to work in teams. Powers/Abilities Powers * Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted him an "enhanced chromosome pattern. ** Wall-Crawling: Peter can stick to any surface with any part of his body but is mostly concentrated in his hands and feet. ** Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. ** Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength. ** Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is despite their physical strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm rapidly faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of and can rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that normal humans cannot heal from. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. ** Enhanced Immune System: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. ** Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. ** Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. *** Radio Frequency Detection: Peter's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. Abilities * Indomitable Will: Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. * Genius Level Intellect: With an IQ north of 250, Peter is easily one of the most intelligent men on Earth. * Expert Inventor/Engineer: With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect to create many inventions for his personal usage as Spider-Man. * Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer. * Acrobatics: Peter is a master acrobat after being bitten by the spider. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Peter doesn't know any formal fighting style yet chooses to use his own chaotic and volatile style which is almost impossible to predict. Weakness * Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. * Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. Paraphernalia Equipment * Spider-Suit: Comprised of a hoodie, half-faced mask, slightly baggy pants, shin high shoes, and fingerless gloves. * Web-Shooters: Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special web fluid at high pressure and speeds. * Spider-Tracers: Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Transportation * Web-Swinging: Spider-Man uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Category:Good Characters Category:Human members Category:Avengers members